The Vampire Diaries Gay Porn
by Ramen1220
Summary: Stefan and Damon have sex.


THIS IS CONTENT ONLY FOR ADULTS 18 OR OLDER If you have a problem with gays please click away

Sorry for spelling errors :(

One day Stefan was locked in the dungeons for biting off Damon's 18 inch cock. While he was in the shower, so he could not have sex with Elena. (He got the dick reattached.)

One day Damon came down to whip him for what's been done.

When he came down he undressed Stefan and told him "If you scream or beg me to stop I will whip harder" Damon said, in a grunting manner

"Ok, Daddy" Stefan said, mockingly

"Shut up!" Damon said mad

Damon started to whip Stefan over and over and over again until the point he started to cry. Then he stopped and Stefan got up revealing his 14 inch monster boner.

"Aren't we a bit happy there" Damon said surprised

"You just make me so happy" Stefan said like a slut

"Excuse me?" Damon said surprised

"You heard me, Damon. You just so sexy sometimes I can help it." Stefan said cock hungry

After that Damon vamp sped out of the room locking the dungeon behind him

The next day...at 3AM

Damon came down with his whip and he was not casual clothes no he was wearing Lingerie, Which got Stefan hard as fuck

Damon came in saying "Brother, you have been very naughty and you need to be punished."

Damon lifted stefan up and took him to his room that now had anal toy

"Get undressed!" Damon commanded Stefan

Stefan did what he was told

"Get on the bed, Now!" Damon yelled

Stefan did what he was told

Damon got on him a start to lick his face, and it made Stefan moun. Damon went down and down licking Stefan's 11 inch cock and massive balls. He started to go faster and faster. Stefan grabbed Damon's hair and pushed his head all the down to his base. Stefan's cock is so large that it went down Damon's throat. Damon started to choke and then he tried to stop but Stefan pushed him down

"No you will suck until I say stop!" Stefan commaded

Damon started to suck

"OH YESS BITCH YESS SUCK THAT COCK SUCK IT!" Stefan shouted

A tear drop came from Damon's eye he started to become sad

"OH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT I'M ABOUT TO CUM! YOU BETTER DRINK IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIIIIIIIIIIIT! DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMN!" Stefan yelled so much all of Russia could hear him. He shout 20 loads into Damon's mouth

"GET ON THE BED AND BEND! BITCH!" Stefan yelled

Damon did what he was told he got on the bed revealing his Nicki Minaj and Kim Kardashian ass and his tight hole

Stefan started to jiggle Damon big 2 butt cheeks then he started to lick them and then he started to lick his tight little brown hole making it pink

"You don't clean this hole very well do you?" Stefan asked

Damon asked, "Can you do it for me?"

"Okay baby" Stefan said in a gentle voice

Then without any warning Stefan stick all of his 14 inches in Damon's wet tight pink hole

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Damon shouted while crying

"Take that cock bitch you know you want it" Stefan said like a animal

Stefan started to put his cock in and out of Damon's hole making it loose and red then he stopped

"I need to take a piss" Stefan said

"Piss in me" Damon said

"Okay but its gonna hurt" Stefan told him

Stefan stuck his cock back inside Damon's hole and started to let his juice out

"Oh yea shitttttttttttttt" Stefan said feeling more relaxed

Stefan then took out his cock and put his mouth on Damon's hole and said "Push the piss out into my mouth

Damon did what he was told and let it out

"Oh shitttttttt ohhhhhh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Damon said as he let out Stefan's piss and his now wet diarrhea into Stefan's mouth

"Stefan i'm sorry it's just that I like you so much" Damon said

Stefan swallowed it with one big gulp and then with no warning but his hand and arm into Damon's hole and took out the rest of Damon's poop and ate it

"AHHHHHHHHHH SHITTTTT BITCHHHHHHHHHH DAMMMMMMMMMMMMN IT!" Damon said mad

"Sorry brother it's just that you taste so good"

Damon then laid down and told Stefan to ride he 18 inch cock with his masssssssive ass. Stefan got on Damon and took all of the cock in him

"Shit oh yea you like that don't you brother?" Damon said

"Oh you fell so good destroy my ass until I can't walk anymore smash my fucking ass! NOW!"

Damon did what he was told with each thrust into Stefan's ass Stefan felt even better.

"SHIT I'M ABOUT TO CUMMMMMMMM!"

"CUM INTO MY ASSSS DAMON! I WANT YOU IN ME!" Stefan yelled

"SHIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT DAMMMMMN IT!" Damon yelled letting ont 33 loads into Stefan's ass"Shit i'm about…to…..cummmmmmmmmm!" Stefan said letting out 10 loads at Damon's face

Stefan got off Damon and they cuddled together under the bed sheets and then falling asleep together

Fucking everyday after

The End…..


End file.
